


Pleasing Harry

by Maizeysugah



Series: The Mudblood Relocation Camp Tales [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom Harry Potter, Dominance, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Submission, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maizeysugah/pseuds/Maizeysugah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During date night, Lord Voldemort discovers that Harry wants to have a family. He'll find a way to get him whatever he wants somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing Harry

“Harry, wait!” Hermione slid to a halt in front of her best friend and the Dark Lord as they walked to the dining hall to have breakfast. “Oh, thank Merlin I caught you before you went inside. I did something really terrible last night after I left the poker game.” She looked at Lord Voldemort and held out a hand. “Can I borrow your wand for a moment, please?” 

The man shrugged and gave her his wand. “What did you do that was so terrible?” 

“I rumpy-pumpied with Severus Snape!” She waved the wand over her torso. “ _Fetus Deletus!_ Just in case…” She handed the man his wand back. “Thank you.” 

“Oh, Hermione, what about Ron?” Harry patted her shoulder. 

“We got into a huge fight a short while after you two left for your honeymoon. He’s been kipping over at Draco Malfoy’s, his wife just left him for Ginny Weasley. He’s been there all week.”

“I’m sorry. You should have sent an owl, we would have come back early.” 

Hermione steered the two men towards the dining hall. “Nonsense, it’s no big deal. We’re taking a break, so technically I haven’t cheated but I still feel very bad about it.” Entering the room they spotted Ron and Draco sitting together in the back of the room. As always, they were arguing, trading barbs with the other about their mothers. Hermione sneered. “I think I lost my appetite. Bon appetit, you two.” She left the room. 

Harry and Voldemort joined Ron and Draco, if only to be entertained by their bickering. 

They exchanged good-mornings and the ginger and blond fell right back into place. “Your mother’s pussy is like the Slytherin common room; it smells foul and it’s always full of snakes,” Ron said, and patted his own back. 

“Oh yeah? Well, your mum is so fat when she opens up the Room of Requirement is transforms into a bakery,” Draco replied. 

“Remind me again why you’re kipping at Malfoy’s?” Harry asked his other best friend. 

“What?” Ron said, confused. “He’s my mate, we’re just having a bit of fun.” 

“Right.” 

“Malfoy’s mum is so nasty all of her knickers have the Dark Mark.” 

Lord Voldemort laughed and pointed at Draco. “That was a good one, you have to admit.” 

Draco scowled. “Weasel’s mum is so bloody fat her wand’s a Slim Jim.” 

Ron returned the look of disgust. “If I wanted my comeback I would have wiped it off your mum’s tits.” 

“Check please,” Harry said. He nudged Voldemort and pointed at an empty table across the room. 

Voldemort gave him a nod. They stood up. “Have fun, you two.”

* * *

It was Friday night, and Friday night was date night. Now freely trusting Harry to not run off, Lord Voldemort took him all over the world during their dates. This night they dined in Sicily and walked the beaches of Hawaii. They went to the opera in Paris and wound up ice skating under a Transylvania-style castle in Budapest. A stanger bumped into the couple and knocked them down. “That sonuvabitch just nicked my wallet!” Voldemort shouted. He groped for his wand but Harry stopped him. 

“Not here, darling,” he said out of the side of his mouth. “We’re surrounded by Muggles, remember?” 

“My God, I’ve been mugged by a Muggle. I have to kill him now. You know that right?” 

“No. We agreed, no murder on date night.” 

Voldemort flicked his fingers. “ _Accio wallet!_ ” he whispered and snagged the item as it soared toward them. “You take all the fun out of murder, you buzz-kill.” They removed their skates. “Where would you like to spend the night?” 

“Oh, my choice? I have no idea,” Harry said, caught slightly off-guard. “I’ve never been anywhere before. I don’t know where to go.” 

“Well then, I’ll surprise you.” They walked through the crowds and found an area with no one around. Lord Voldemort made a portkey out of an empty cigarette case and he and Harry touched it at the same time.

* * *

As soon as they landed, Harry looked all around him. They were standing in the middle of an enchanted forest. Blue fairy lights were strung up through every tree, illuminating the area in a purplish haze. Vines dripped from the trees. Bunches of white roses and tea candles floated in mid air around a glorious and grand bed set up in the clearing. It was covered in filmy white gauze flowing in waves without any wind. Fireflies and pixies danced in the air. Harry inhaled the scent of pine and flowers while he let his husband take his hand and lead him over to the bed. “I’ve never seen anything like this before in my entire life, and I’m a bloody wizard. Where are we?” 

“We’re in the Forbidden Forest. I couldn’t think of anywhere more romantic to shag my husband at.” 

Harry giggled while he undressed. “This is certainly different, 10 points to Slytherin.” 

“You know, I saw you,” Voldemort said, taking his husband face in his hands. “Throughout the date, looking longingly at families. You want children, don’t you.” 

“Oh, that. It’s just we’ll never be able to have a child naturally. I always wanted to have children, you know…I’ve never had a real family.” 

“I’m so sorry about that, Harry. I know I’ve ruined everything for you.” 

“That’s in the past. I’m thinking about now.” Harry leaned in and kissed him. 

“You want children? I’m Lord fucking Voldemort, I can do anything. Plus, I have some of the best witches and wizards in the world at the camp. I’ll think of something.” 

The bed itself was posh as hell. It had a gorgeous tulle bed-skirt and a ruched satin duvet in champagne. There were pillows everywhere and it was covered in rose petals. Completely naked, Harry fell back into the bedding. “I had no idea you were such a romantic.” 

“I am now. You’re the cause of this. You cursed me.” He took the boy in his arms and kissed him. 

“Fuck you, you’re part-Veela, too,” Harry said. 

“That I am, darling.” He held Harry down on the mattress and kissed him. He loved kissing Harry. His scent, the taste of his saliva, the softness of his lips were enticing. Kissing Harry Potter might possibly be the most favourite thing Lord Voldemort wanted to do. He turned serious, staring intently at his husband while he spun a finger in the air. “I want to see that arse,” he said, ordering his lover to bend over in front of him. 

A Forest Troll approached the bed, angry that two humans had invaded his territory. “Get the fuck out of here,” Voldemort threatened, his eyes ablaze with fire while he wandlessly formed a ball of lightning between his hands. The troll recoiled and ran off, all the while Harry hadn’t even noticed. He was intent on pleasing his husband and bent forward on the bed to present him his lovely arse. 

Lord Voldemort gave it a hearty slap as he moved in to play with it. He pressed his mouth in between the cheeks and flicked his tongue around the rim. Harry gasped lightly and bit down on his bottom lip. Lord Voldemort licked at the skin with his long wet tongue while he pumped the other man’s cock with his hand. He slipped his middle finger inside of him and fucked him with it, long slow strokes along the prostate bulb while he jerked harder on Harry’s cock and tongued the silky skin of his scrotum with the hard tip of his tongue. 

It didn’t take long before Harry was whimpering and pleading with the man for release. The Dar Lord tipped his head, latching his lips to Harry’s cock to suck him dry. Harry shivered with bliss while the man sucked hard on his cock, greedily lapping up his hot seed. Voldemort lived to please Harry, loved making him squeal without control. Harry buried his face in the bedding while he came, fearing his screaming might attract unwanted attention. He fell forward as his master got to his knees and pressed his cock inside of him. Still wet with his saliva, the Dark Lord eased himself in and began moving. 

“What was that you said earlier? Fuck you? Yes, I think I will.” 

Harry looked up at him over his shoulder. 

Voldemort slapped his arse. “Give me your fucking hands right now.” Harry twisted his arms up behind his back. Voldemort locked his wrists together in one hand and grabbed a handful of hair in the other to ride him harder. 

“Oh gods, love this,” Harry whispered. 

“Yeah, it’s so good. You’re so fucking hot, baby.” 

Unable to move much, Harry laid there while he let Voldemort do all the work. He moaned and watched him over his shoulder, locking eyes with the beautiful man. He smiled seductively and swiped his tongue across his top teeth while he jerked and tugged at his wrists to egg Voldemort into fucking him even harder. And that was all it took fr the Dark Lord: his climax erupted and spread through his body in waves of pleasure. He pulled out and came on Harry’s back while still restraining his wrists. He yanked the young man around and grabbed him by the hair and kissed him, gagging him with his tongue, smothering him with passion. He shoved him down onto the mattress and draped on top of him. 

Harry wrapped his arms around his neck. “I like it when you get nasty in bed, it’s so bloody sexy,” he told Voldemort against his lips. 

“I know you do, that’s why I do it.” He kissed Harry chastely, something he loved to do for hours; just kiss his lips, press the skin together to feel them squish against his teeth. “I want you to be happy, Harry. I love spoiling you, I want to give you whatever you want.” 

Harry smiled up at him. “You do.” 

Voldemort caressed his face with the back of his hand. “Not everything yet, but that’ll change.”

* * *

Hermione sat up and looked around. She had just woken up but this wasn’t her chamber. “Oh damn,” she muttered under her breath, seeing another set of legs next to her on the bed. She knew it wasn’t Ron’s legs, the hair on them was black. “Please be Harry or Lord Voldemort. Please be Harry or Lord Voldemort.” She crinkled her face up and slow-turned to look at the other occupant of the room. “Ah shit, I knew it,” she said, knowing deep down she would see Severus Snape. 

“Morning, darling,” he relied, grinning up at her.”This is becoming a thing between you and me, you might as well just move in.” 

She sneered at him. “Hey, remember that time I set you on fire?” 

His eyes grew large. “During the Quidditch match your first year? That was you?” 

Hermione grinned. “Yep.” 

Snape’s eyebrow arched mischievously. “10 points to Gryffindor.”

* * *

Lord Voldemort and Harry entered their chambers that morning to find Ron and Draco sitting on their love seat playing Yoshi Story. “You have your own Nintendo 64,” Harry whined. They had just picked up a copy of Donkey Kong 64 and Voldemort was going to let him play Donkey Kong. Dejected, he tossed the cartridge on the end table. 

“Astoria took mine, sorry,” Draco told him. 

“Yeah, that bint is such a sleaze-bag her Patronus got knocked up,” Ron said. 

Draco sneered at him. Lord Voldemort walked away, shaking his head with disappointment. Harry budged in next to Ron. “Don’t talk about my wife that way,” Draco hissed, elbowing Ron. “Your mum is so fat her Boggart’s a treadmill.” 

“Your mum’s so nasty she has a Chamber of Secretions.” 

“Your mum’s so poor she had to put a chocolate frog on lay-away.” 

“Your mum’s so nasty Dobby wouldn’t take her sock!” 

“Shut the fuck up, both of you!” Voldemort shouted from across the room. “Why don’t you two just start fucking snogging already. You both know you want to.” He tapped the side of his head, informing them both that he had read their minds. Without warning, Ron had Draco in his arms and their lips smacked together. 

“Oh snap,” Harry said, backing away to join his husband. As he approached, Voldemort hid the book was was reading behind his back. “What are you hiding?” 

“Nothing, dear, just doing a bit of research.” He shooed his husband off and got back to work, looking for a way to create life between them.

* * *

  

**Author's Note:**

> Back on. New part coming soon!


End file.
